Amora to the Rescue
Continuing the journey, with only one casualty along the way, Reia and Kiva has finally understand each other and has continued to smile. Terra: I've never seen you this happy before.. Kiva: Well, me and Reia finally get along as sisters. Terra: That was a tough decision, but me and Reia are happy about the way it turned out. Kiva: I know. Sophie: With Reia and Kiva getting along, we have a better chance to take down Zemo. Kiva: Totally. - During the walk, both Kiva and Reia have separate thoughts of each other. While Ratchet and Clank talks to Reia, Terra and Zack talks to Kiva. The camera focuses on Kiva first. Zack: Reia is tough, sure, but I didn't know she can be gentle when she wants to... Kiva: That clearly shows the fact. Genis: Say, why the sudden change from master to sister? Kiva: Well, since my training with Reia is over, I have no reason to call her 'master' anymore. Genis: Oh.. Raine: What surprised me the most, last night, was you spending time with her. Kiva: Yeah, that storm wasn't helping me. Raine: But because of her gentleness, she calmed you down. Love is indeed strong. Zack: Hold on.. I thought Reia said 'love is a sign of weakness'..? Kiva: That was her first attempt for a new boyfriend. This is different. Raine: Kiva's right about this. Zack: Oh.. Genis: Say, how are you feel fighting against Zemo? Kiva: On my own? Genis: Whoa, easy.. I'm just saying it would be easier if it was two against one. Raine: Genis... You're a genius! Genis: Huh?? Kiva: Well, Zemo is a skilled fighter. If we can tag team against him, that should work. Genis: Oh, okay.. Raine: Are you sure about this plan? There's no going back at this rate. Kiva: I'm sure. - On the other side, Ratchet and Clank are talking to Reia. Ratchet: Kiva has her fair share of problems, but she's a good person. Reia: And had a strong heart. Presea: Indeed. She had a strong future ahead of her. It'll be our job to see it through. Reia: Yeah.. But, I'm worried that she might be emotionally upset sometimes. Ratchet: Recently, yeah.. But other than that, she's a very good friend. Reia: If she is fighting against Zemo, she has to stay focused or we'll lose.. Ratchet: I know, we'll try to stay focused too. I know you didn't want us to fight alongside you, but family sticks together. Reia: Yeah.. - Picking the trail up again, the gang traveled to a new location until a gang of bandits surprised them. Kiva: Crud... - Kiva summons her Keyblade, until a familiar voice was heard. ???: Put your guns down now! Genis: T--That voice! Reia: Wait.. Is that--? Kiva: Amora! - Amora flew down between the gang and the bandits. Amora: Which one of you is Kiva? Kiva: That's me. Amora: I heeded your advise, because I know about Zemo's creation. Ratchet: Wait, you do? Amora: It is confirmed that Zemo has improved a machine from a tournament called Dreadzone. Ratchet: Uh oh... Kiva: Oh crud... Ratchet: Well, did Zemo improved one of the Exterminators? Amora: No, it was something else. I haven't found out what it was... Kiva: Double crud... Ratchet: Whatever's going on with Zemo, it won't be good. Amora: Agreed. Captain, if you wish to fight against Zemo, you'll need my assistance. Ratchet: Well, Kiva? Kiva: I don't know. Amora: I was wrong about you before.. And now, look at how much you changed... Kiva: I know. Amora: Believe me, warrior of the Keyblade, I know about Zemo's plan inside and out. Terra: She does have a point... Kiva: Okay. - Amora lead the gang to a special test, which only Amora knows. During the walk, Clank begins to wonder about the guest list for the wedding. Kiva: What's wrong, Clank? Clank: I'm not certain about the guest list you sent me. Kiva: What do you mean? Clank: There a few people who didn't show up lately. Kiva: Oh.. How many more are they left? Clank: Three guests remaining. Kiva: Just three? Clank: That's correct. Rango and Rattlesnake Jake are nowhere to be seen and Ranamon is at the river a few miles from here. Kiva: Oh, alright. Reia: (Something's not right there either...) Kiva: What's wrong, big sister? Reia: Before us is your test of determination. It's not my plan to test you, this is more serious. Kiva: I know. Reia: Whatever happens, just...trust your instincts. Kiva: Alright. - Kiva's final test begins as she begins to look around the area. Category:Scenes